An Ironic Incident
by Thelightineverydark
Summary: My life hates me. How can I tell? Don't question me; I know these things. I was just innocently walking home with my two best friends complaining about the new Egypt unit, when Poof! It happened. Full summary inside. CONTAINS OC'S! Enjoy!


**Yami: Hi! I'm thelightineverydark, but you can just call me Yami. This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me k? I love constructive criticism though, so feel free!**

**Riley: Yosh! Let us do the disclaimer with much youthfulness Yami-Chan! Yami-Chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Anastasia , but she does own her characters and any new plotlines different from the show! Onward!**

**Yami: 0.0' Sorry Ri-Chan, wrong anime.**

**Riley: TT^TT So un-youthful…**

**Summary;**

My life hates me. How can I tell? Don't question me; I know these things. I was just innocently walking home with my two best friends complaining about the new Egypt unit, when Poof! It happened. How was I supposed to know the gods would take offence? Come on, I can't be the first one! They don't even have any chocolate milk here! SethxOc TheifkingxOc AtemxOc

Riley P.O.V:

"Ugh this is so stupid!" I groaned. I just wish I could be at home drinking chocolate milk and relaxing.

"I mean really, what's the point of this? Its not like were ever going to need to know all the pharaohs of the 20th century later in life!" I ended my rant with a huff. Kira sweatdropped as she looked at me sadly.

"Riley, there were no pharaohs in the 20th centaury." I gave her a cheesy grin and scratched the back of my head.

"I _knew _that!"

"Sure Ri-Ri. Sure." My other best friend Jun stated sarcastically.

I scowled at her indignantly. "Don't call me that you poopy-face!"

She did an anime fall, sighing at my idiocy. "I always get stuck with the brats." She muttered crossly.

Ignoring her, I just skipped away to my locker, (yeah I'm just that cool.) hearing my almost-sisters follow me to their own. It's very convenient that we are all right next to each other, no? I call them my almost-sisters because we have been together for so long, we might as well be siblings.

"Besides," Jun said sticking her head in her locker looking for something, "I happen to love Ancient Civilizations class. Egypt is my favorite!"

"We can tell." Kira teased good-naturedly. Jun blushed looking down at her necklace that had her name in ancient Egyptian on it. It was one of her most prized possessions. We all had matching ones, but she was the one who insisted we have them. 'You never know!' she said. Well what could happen? Don't answer that. Moving on… She was also wearing her typical outfit of a green tie-die t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if she even washes it. She was the tallest out of us with long blonde hair and pretty green eyes. I often found myself jealous of her, being the shortest. Kira herself was wearing a beige sundress that ended around mid-thigh, (shorts underneath of course), and gold sandals. Kira's ancestors were from India, so she had a creamy tan and dark brown hair that reached mid-back. She had chocolate brown eyes that were perfectly made for the 'kicked puppy' look. I was wearing black leggings and a cut-off black and red plaid long-sleeved t-shirt that showed off my unnaturally pale tummy. I have red hair that I usually keep in a braid, and grey eyes. I prefer to stay inside than out, as the outside world is too noisy for me. Because of such, I am paler than a ghost, and am often told I need to go to the beach sometime. As we grabbed our bags and left for home, I took out my headphones and put them on, eagerly immersing myself in the music. I had just started humming along with "Journey to the Past" by Anastasia when it happened.

'That's weird.' I thought as I frowned holding on tighter to my backpack. 'The wind is really picking up.' Kira shaking my arm awakened me from my musings. Sighing irritably I turned down my music.

"What?" I snapped. My music is very important to me okay? She didn't answer me and just started shaking.

"Are you alright?" I asked, now starting to get concerned. To my surprise Jun grabbed my other arm as well. She was _not_ a clingy person.

"T-that's what!" She cried pointing in front of us. Following her gaze I immediately gulped.

"T-that w-wasn't t-there t-this morning…" I stuttered dumbly.

Right in front of us was some weird portal… thing. It started rotating faster and faster until the trees around us began to be stripped of their leaves, and they were sucked into the portal.

"Hold on!" Kira shrieked. We clung to each other in desperation, and as we were pulled loose and into the 'thingy', my music called out to me mockingly.

_**"Heart don't fail me now**_

_**Courage don't desert me**_

_**Don't turn back now that we're here**_

_**People always say**_

_**Life is full of choices**_

_**No one ever mentions fear**_

_**Or how a road can seem so seems long**_

_**Or how the world can seems so vast**_

_**Courage see me through**_

_**Heart I trust in you**_

_**On this journey to the past**_

_**Somewhere down this road**_

_**I know someone's waiting**_

_**Years of dreams just can't be wrong**_

_**Arms will open wide**_

_**I'll be safe and wanted**_

_**Finally home where I belong**_

_**Well starting here my life begins**_

_**Starting now, I'm learning fast**_

_**Courage see me through**_

_**Heart I trust in you**_

_**On this journey to the past**_

_**Heart don't fail me now**_

_**Courage don't desert me**_

_**Home, love, family**_

_**There was once a time**_

_**I must've had them too**_

_**Home, love, family**_

_**I will never be complete until I find you**_

_**One step at a time**_

_**One hope then another**_

_**Who knows where this road may go**_

_**Back to who I was**_

_**Onto find my future**_

_**Things my heart still needs to know**_

_**Yes, let this be a sign**_

_**Let this road be mine**_

_**Let it lead me to my past**_

_**Courage see me through**_

_**Heart I trust in you**_

_**And bring me home**_

_**At Last**_

**On this journey to the past**

I didn't know it at the time, but now that I think back on it, I can't help but wonder. What an Ironic Incident.

**Yami: Thanks for reading! Now come on guys!**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Ps: If anyone can guess what anime Riley was imitating earlier, you win a special prize! **


End file.
